mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
User Review: Super Paper Mario (by: Kassie Macabre)
There are not very many perfect games. However, Super Paper Mario is definitely perfect. It is the first game I owned, the first game I played, the first game I beat, and the first game I 100% completed. It has very good levels, likable characters, funny dialogue and much more. So, I'm going to make the first User Review on the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, and in Wikia history, about it. Plot: Super Paper Mario has an amazing plot. It's easily the best plot in a Mario game, and my personal favorite video game plot. It starts off like any Mario game, but soon gets really complicated. It would take forever to describe the plot, so you just have to play the game for yourself. It is funny in some parts, and really tragic in others. It is great. 10/10. Characters: Super Paper Mario has really likable characters. There wasn't a single character that I didn't like. From Francis to Count Bleck, they are all amazing. Also, in this game it is revealed that Luigi can make amazing machines like Brobot and Brobot L-type! That is so cool! This game introduced some of my favorite video game characters, like Mr. L, Nastashia, and Count Bleck. 10/10. Music: The soundtrack for this game is REALLY good. Some music is really sad, some music is really upbeat, some music is just plain epic. Some of the music sounds really weird, but it is so cool. The music usually fits what is happening in-game perfectly. 10/10. Graphics: The graphics in this game are AMAZING. Some levels are really bright and cheerful, and some are dark and creepy, and there is a lot of variety. Both the 2D and 3D graphics look great. Also, I love the paper artstyle. 10/10. Gameplay: The gameplay in this game is some of the best in video game history, and definitely the best of the Mario games. The levels are amazing and really fun and challenging to go through, and the controls are GREAT. There is so much variety in the characters' abilities. Mario can run quickly and flip between 2D and 3D, Luigi can jump so high he goes out of the screen, Peach can float temporarily and use her parasol as a shield, Bowser can breathe fire and has double attack power, Tippi can give the player hints, Thoreau can pick up objects to solve puzzles, Boomer can blow up to destroy blocks and enemies, Slim can make Mario and Co. invincible, Thudley lets the characters ground pound and cause double damage to enemies, Carrie lets Mario and Co. walk on water and spikes, Fleep lets the player flip certain objects, Cudge lets the player smash objects and enemies with a hammer, Dottie lets Mario and Co. get smaller go into tiny pipes and doors, and walk on water, Barry lets Mario and Co. be invincible for a second, Dashell lets Mario and Co. run really fast, Piccolo lets the player find secrets, heal status effects, and put The Underchomp to sleep, and Tiptron can do the same things Tippi does. Also, there is a lot of variety in the stages. The first stage is a grass level, then two desert levels, then a castle level... Then, there is a really weird would with an orange sky and orange water and weird music! Then, there is a Luigi's Mansion spoof, then a sweatshop, then a maze. Then, there is a pixelated grass level, then a pixelated water level, then a pixelated tree level, the a pixelated fortress level. Then, there is a space level, a level on another planet, a space level, and a maze level. Then, there is a prehistoric level, another prehistoric level, a cave level, and a castle level. then, there are two fighting levels in China or something? Then, there are two levels in HELL and two levels in HEAVEN. Then, there are four castle levels. There are also bonus fighting levels. Doesn't seem like the black sheep of the Paper Mario series now, does it? :) 10/10. Final Score: 50/50. (Best game ever)